


The Sky In His Eyes

by stelliferous_sky



Series: Pocketful of Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliferous_sky/pseuds/stelliferous_sky
Summary: Keith wakes up Lance in his favourite way.





	The Sky In His Eyes

  Soft sunlight filtering through the cracks in the blinds paints yellow strips over the sleeping figure in the bed, sweeping over a canvas of bronze skin home to a splatter of little freckles; a work of art Keith will never tire of admiring.

  Lance lies peacefully on his stomach, face buried in the space between two pillows to hide from the morning. Keith smiles and leans over to press a gentle kiss between his bare shoulder blades, right over the faint beat of his heart. Lance remains still.

  Keith presses another kiss just below. No movement.

  _All right. Challenge accepted._

  Placing his hands on Lance’s waist, Keith leaves a trail of fluttering kisses _down, down, down_ his spine all the way to the dip in his back. Keith’s hands rest on Lance’s hips and all would take is a brush to sweep the sheet away. Finally, the muscle in his back twitches in response to Keith’s wandering hands and lips but still, Lance offers no other reaction.

  It seems that he is really enjoying this game today.

  So Keith huffs in amusement, drawing his lips back up Lance’s skin, which manages to draw out a shiver. He kisses up and up until he’s at the back of Lance’s neck where a particularly pretty constellation of freckles rest, where Keith _knows_ makes Lance melt beneath his fingertips. But he lingers just above the spot, blowing softly across his skin and he sees Lance’s hand ball into a fist over the pillow, ring glinting in the light.

  With a triumphant grin, Keith slides his hand down Lance’s arm, coaxing the fist to open to let their fingers tangle as Keith finally kisses there and make Lance sigh into the mattress.

  “That’s dirty,” he mumbles.

  Keith laughs and buries his face into Lance’s shoulder, letting more of his weight fall over his fiancé. “The others are waiting.”

  Lance wriggles under him so that he’s on his back and Keith is staring down into eyes that stole the blue from Keith’s sky and made it all the more beautiful. Lance smiles and pulls Keith down into a deep kiss that ignites his hunger for more. Now _that_ is dirty.

  “Let them wait,” Lance says, grinning. “You haven’t kissed all of me yet.”

  Keith, a man with very weak will when it comes to the love of his life, is all too happy to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote to de-stress.  
> You can come talk to me on tumblr @[hano-does-fandoms](https://hano-does-fandoms.tumblr.com).


End file.
